vfdfandomcom-20200214-history
A Series of Unfortunate Events (Television Series)
|studio=*Netflix Studios *Take 5 Productions *Paramount Television |executive_producer= *Daniel Handler *Barry Sonnenfeld |producer=*Rose Lam *Tad Safran |rated= |length= |season=1 |episode=8 |first_aired=January 13, 2017 |last_aired= }} A Series of Unfortunate Events is an upcoming television adaptation of Lemony Snicket's popular book series of the same name. The show is set to be produced and distributed by the streaming service Netflix and has yet to receive a release date. Production is scheduled to begin in March of 2016 in Vancouver, Canada. Premise The series, as described by Netflix, will "recount the tale of the orphaned children Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire at the hands of the villainous Count Olaf, as they face trials and tribulations, misfortunes and an evil uncle in search of their fortune, all in their quest to uncover the secret of their parents’ deaths." Cast and characters Main *Neil Patrick Harris as Count Olaf :Harris was announced to be in negotiations for the role in January of 2016. Soon after reports were published he confirmed the casting on his Twitter feed. *Malina Weissman as Violet Baudelaire :Described in the open casting call announcement as "a young, not-too-mature 14-year-old. She is self-confident, capable and smart beyond her years. She helps her brother and sister solve problems with her skills as an inventor. She is the eldest and a natural leader of the group." Weissman was announced as being cast in the role on January 26, 2016. *Louis Hynes as Klaus Baudelaire :Described in the open casting call announcement as "the middle child in the family. He's very smart and is a voracious reader. He loves books. He is charming." Hynes was announced as being cast in the role on January 26, 2016. *Presley Smith as Sunny Baudelaire :The character of Sunny Baudelaire has yet to have it's casting announced. *K. Todd Freeman as Mr. Poe :Freeman was announced as being cast in the role on March 8, 2016. *Patrick Warburton as Lemony Snicket :Warburton was announced as being cast in the role on March 14, 2016. Reccuring *Joan Cusack as Justice Strauss :Cusack has reportedly been cast in the role with a charity auction posting from April 2016 mentioning her as playing the role. *Aasif Mandvi as Uncle Monty :Mandvi was announced as being cast in the role on March 18, 2016. *Alfre Woodard as Aunt Josephine :She was confirmed in the role in November of 2016. *Don Johnson as Sir :He was confirmed in the role in November of 2016. *Catherine O'Hara as Dr. Georgina Orwell :She was confirmed in the role in November of 2016. O'Hara previously portrayed the character of Justice Strauss in the 2004 film adaptation. *Rhys Darby as Charles :He was confirmed in the role in November of 2016. *Usman Ally as The Hook-Handed Man :Ally was seen on set in Vancouver with the hook hands in April 2016. *Matty Cardarople as The Henchperson of Indetermined Gender :Cardarople was announced as being cast in the role on April 19, 2016. *Jacqueline and Joyce Robbins as The White-Faced Women :The Robbins twins were seen on set in costume in April 2016. *John DeSantis as The Bald Man with the Long Nose :An actor apparently playing the character was seen on set in April 2016. Guest *Jack Forrester as Albert Poe :He was confirmed in the role in November of 2016. *Kaniel Jacob-Cross as Edgar Poe :He was confirmed in the role in November of 2016. *Dylan Kingwell as Duncan Quagmire :He was confirmed in the role in November of 2016. *Avi Lake as Isadora Quagmire :She was confirmed in the role in November of 2016. Episodes The first season of the show will consist of 8 episodes. Each book will be split into two episodes. Production The series was first announced as being in development on November 5, 2014 through statements from Lemony Snicket and Netflix. The project was announced to be in early stages of development and no one had yet to be hired for either cast or crew. On July 5, 2015, a teaser trailer was released on YouTube.com by user EleonoraPoe. Various news outlets reported on the video as being authentic before Netflix confirmed the following day that it was fanmade. On September 11, 2015, it was reported by Variety.com that Mark Hudis had been chosen by Netflix as the showrunner for the series, that Barry Sonnenfeld, director of the 2004 film, would direct and executive produce the series, and that Daniel Handler would write every episode. On December 3, 2015, an open casting call was announced for the characters of Violet Baudelaire and Klaus Baudelaire. In the announcement it was revealed that production on the show is scheduled to begin in March of 2016 in Vancouver, Canada. On January 15, 2016, it was announced that Neil Patrick Harris was in negotiations for the role of Count Olaf. It was also announced that Mark Hudis had stepped down as showrunner and that a replacement was being searched for. On January 26, 2016, it was announced that Malina Weissman and Louis Hynes have been cast as Violet Baudelaire and Klaus Baudelaire, respectively. On March 8, 2016, it was announced that K. Todd Freeman has been cast as Mr. Poe. On March 14, 2016, it was announced that Patrick Warburton has been cast as Lemony Snicket. It was also reported that production is slated to begin in May of 2016. On March 18, 2016, it was announced that Aasif Mandvi has been cast as Uncle Monty. Reception See also *''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' References External links Official Netflix Website Category:Television series